overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Athena/Quotes
Loading Screen *''"Now entering the Temple of Anubis."'' *''"Now entering King's Row."'' *''"Traveling to Hanamura."'' *''"Arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar."'' *''"Traveling to Numbani."'' *''"Traveling to Volskaya Industries."'' *''"Welcome to Hollywood."'' *''"Traveling to Dorado."'' *''"Traveling to Nepal."'' *''"Traveling to Route 66."'' *''"Now arriving at Lijiang Tower."'' *''"Now arriving at Ilios."'' *''"Traveling to Eichenwalde."'' *''"Welcome to Oasis."'' *"Welcome to Junkertown ." *''"Welcome to Blizzard World."'' MV-261 Orca Lines *''"A reminder: it's against Overwatch safety protocols to discharge weapons while on the dropship."'' On Nepal *''"Welcome to Nepal, agents. Make sure you watch your step; it's a long way down."'' On Lijiang Tower *''"Welcome to China, agents."'' On Ilios *''"Welcome to Greece, agents. But I'm afraid this isn't a holiday."'' *''"The ancient ruins in Ilios are an internationally protected heritage site. Please try to avoid unnecessary damage."'' *''"Over the past week Talon activity has been detected in the area. It is my belief that they are attempting to steal the unearthed artifacts that are excavated in the temple above Ilios."'' Tutorial *Hello, Soldier: 76. I am Athena. I will be guiding you through the Overwatch training program. Now, where is she... *Let's get started. Please use your controls to look at Tracer as she moves around the room. *Excellent. Now watch Tracer run to the center of the room. *Let's go over the basics of movement. You can go forwards and backwards in the direction you're moving. You can also go left and right. Give it a try. *Follow Tracer as she moves around the hangar. *Continue following Tracer. *Keep following Tracer. *Excellent. Jump up onto the ledge and go through the blast door. *Welcome to the Target Range. Please proceed to the highlighted area. *Let me walk you through the basics of combat. Your portrait is displayed in the lower left corner of your screen. That's you, Soldier: 76. Next to it is your current health. If it reaches zero, you die. *Your primary weapon is your heavy pulse rifle. I'll get you something to shoot at. Aim through the crosshairs in the middle of your screen. Move them over the training bot, then fire. *Nicely done. You can also strike a target near you with a melee attack. Move next to the training bot, aim, then strike it with a melee attack. *Enemies in the field may be a little harder to hit than that one. Let me get you something a little more challenging to shoot at. *Enemies like these training bots are marked with a red outline. *Nice shooting. *Damaging an enemy causes their current health to display above their head. *There is one bot remaining. *Most weapons fire a limited amount of ammo before they need to be reloaded. *Great work. That covers the basics of your weapon. Next, we'll go over your abilities. *We'll begin with Sprint. Please go to the highlighted area in the center of the room. *While moving forward, you can activate sprint to move faster. Try it now. *You cannot fire your weapon while sprinting. *In addition to sprint, you also have the ability to heal yourself with Biotic Field. To demonstrate it, I need to damage you slightly. *Now deploy a biotic field. *You will heal while you are within the glowing area. Note that you will have to wait a short time before using that ability again. This cooldown time is displayed over the ability icon. *Your rifle is also equipped with Helix Rockets. You can launch a volley of rockets in the direction you are aiming. When the rockets explode, they also damage nearby enemies. Try it out on the targets. *Fire your Helix Rockets at the targets. *Finally, let me explain Tactical Visor, your ultimate ability. These powerful abilities can change the course of a game. But you must fully charge it before using it. *Your current charge level is displayed here at the bottom of your screen. Charge your tactical visor by damaging the training bots. *Your ultimate is 50% charged. *Your ultimate is almost fully charged. *Your Tactical Visor is charged. Your Tactical Visor optimizes your shots so they do not miss. Now, activate your Tactical Visor and destroy the training bots. *All targets destroyed. Nice work, Soldier: 76. *For the final phase of the training program, I'll show you how to capture an objective. Your current objective is indicated with the directional marker labeled "A". Head through the open door and proceed to the objective. *The objective is marked with a bright outline on the ground. To capture it, move inside the area. *While you are within the area, you make progress toward capturing the objective. Your current progress is displayed here on your screen. If there are enemies in the area with you, capture progress is paused. *You have successfully captured the objective. *You can now try a practice game versus AI, replay the tutorial, or face off against other players. Countdown to battle Attack commences in 10 seconds. Attack commences in 20 seconds. Attack commences in 30 seconds. Attack commences in 60 seconds. Attackers incoming in 10 seconds. Attackers incoming in 30 seconds. Attackers incoming in 60 seconds. Round 1 begins in 10 seconds. Round 1 begins in 20 seconds. Round 1 begins in 30 seconds. Round 1 begins in 60 seconds. Round 2 begins in 10 seconds. Round 2 begins in 20 seconds. Round 2 begins in 30 seconds. Round 2 begins in 60 seconds. Round 3 begins in 10 seconds. Round 3 begins in 20 seconds. Round 3 begins in 30 seconds. Round 3 begins in 60 seconds. Unorganized Quotes 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 10 seconds remaining. 30 seconds remaining. 60 seconds remaining. Achievement unlocked. Activate tactical visor. Activate the hero select screen. Additional time added. After you have destroyed all the bots, we can continue. Aim at the targets. Aim at the target, then fire your rifle. Alert, weapons discharge in ordinance bay. All targets destroyed. Assemble your team. Balancing teams. Bring up the hero select screen to view all available characters. Capture objective A. Capture the objective. Defeat. Defend objective A. Defend the objective. Destination. Epic. Escort the payload. Excellent, let’s continue. First round lost. First round won. Greetings, agent. Hello, Soldier: 76, this is Athena. Hello, Winston. Initiating match. Kill streak. Legendary. Level up. Multi-kill. Multiple personal bests. New hero level. New heroes joining. New personal best. New unlocks. Objective captured. Objective A captured. Objective A has been lost. Objective A is under attack. Objective B captured. Objective B has been lost. Objective B is under attack. Objective C captured. Objective C has been lost. Objective C is under attack. Objective D captured. Objective D has been lost. Objective D is under attack. Objective E captured. Objective E has been lost. Objective E is under attack. Objective lost. Overtime. Play of the game. Prepare to attack. Prepare for operations. Prepare your defenses. Ready for battle. Reward unlocked. Round 1: Capture the objective. Round 2 lost. Round 2 won. Round 3: Capture the objective. Team kill. Teams are ready. Thank you for playing Overwatch. Thank you. The objective is under attack. The payload has reached the checkpoint. The payload is approaching its destination. The payload is moving The payload is stopped The payload is approaching the checkpoint. The round is almost lost. The round is almost won. Victory. Welcome to Overwatch. You are taking objective A. You are taking objective B. You are taking objective C. You are taking objective D. You are taking objective E. You are taking the objective. Your ultimate is almost fully charged. Your ultimate is 50% charged. Category:Quotes